Rookie Machine Gun
For its dual counterpart, see Dual Rookie Machine Guns. For its golden counterpart, see Golden "Rookie", (through Born to Dye Pack) |Damage? = 1 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 30 (45 when upgraded) |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Assault Weapon|currency = Cash}} ro1.png|Rookie Machine Gun In Menu. ro2.png|Rookie Machine Gun Equipped View. Rookieskin.jpg|Rookie Machine Gun's skin being claimed! Asdfasd.png|Rookie Machine Gun's Skin. 2015-07-06 15.35.57.png|As Seen In-Game. Download repspawnables.jpg|A Possible "Rookie Machine Gun" version In Real-Life. Download respawnables 2.jpg|Another Possible Real-Life Counterpart. (Ignore The Suppressor) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 8.24.40 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 8.22.02 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). IMG_0427.PNG|Equipped with cat skin and weapon tag Aristocrats' Skin.png|Aristocrats' Skin The Rookie Machine Gun is the first gun available. It is given to you for free as a welcoming gift at the beginning of the game. It boasts a 30 round clip that can be upgraded to a 45 round clip if the + Ammo in machine guns skill is bought in the skill tree. It has very low Damage, moderate Range and Accuracy, and good Agility. It also has a very fast fire rate and reload speed. Strategy If you are using this weapon, you are either a new player, participating in the April Fools' Events, or trolling. This weapon's incredibly low damage makes it unusable and inferior to all other weapons, including the Airsoft SMG. Even when equipped with Glass Cannon, it only performs similarly to the Stig Rifle. Your only hope of defeating an opponent is when they are at low health and you catch them off guard, or if they're a new player and lack spacial awareness. Analysis Advantages *Capacity can be increased from 30 to 45 via the Skill Tree. * As it is one of the Assault Weapons, it can be buffed by some equipment. Disadvantages *Extremely low damage, requiring an entire clip to defeat an enemy. *Nerfed by Armors such as the Cadet Vest. Mike Hunter Main article: Mike Hunter Mike Hunter uses this gun as his signature weapon, and it's not a surprise that he is seen as an icon of the Game and one of the hardest bots to fight as he is one of the first enemies fought alongside Masked Viper. Unlike many bots, he is very accurate with his weapon and will quickly finish you off even when you're at max Health. Achievements You can attain the achievement, "Like a virgin", by getting 5 consecutive kills with the Rookie Machine Gun. Once completed, you are awarded 25 achievement points. Another achievement which is called "Stapler Frenzy" can be attained by killing 25 enemies with the Rookie Machine Gun. Doing so awards you with 5 achievement points. Trivia *The Rookie Machine Gun has no real-life counterpart, meaning the gun's design is fictional. (Although it may look similar to some SMGs. The closest gun is probably the PP-91 "Kedr".) It also looks similar to the MP40, the M3 Grease Gun, the MP5k, the OTs-02 "Kiparis", and the SIG MPX. *When it comes to high-levelled players, this weapon would be used as a challenge or to make fun of players. *During the April Fools' Day (Event), the April Fools' Day 2 (Event) and the April Fools' Day 3 (Event) all the stats of the gun were increased to the max, making it the first gun to have 4 bars on all stats! **Even after the event ended, there was a glitch that allows the gun to keep the same 4 bars on all stats (only for some players)! *During the events stated above, the guns firing text was colored yellow and was renamed from "RA TA TA TA" to "PEW PEW". Video See also *Dual Rookie Machine Guns *Golden "Rookie" *Mike Hunter Category:Weapons Category:Free Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:1 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons